The Death Eater's Son
by TheIntricateFox
Summary: Severus saved him, raised him as his own. He could only run so far until they came after him but luckily for him Severus had a plan. A plan that included Hermione Granger, his son's savior.
1. Chapter 1

"_For Merlin's Sake!" _A gust of cool air and the curses of Lady Black ruined the quiet sanctuary she created for herself in the living room.

It was a bright and shining day outside meaning it was hot and stuffy inside the dreary flat. Mostly everyone stayed in their rooms or portkey somewhere else to keep cool, leaving Hermione to do as she pleased.

"Godric Gryffindor help me so." Hermione grumbled to herself, a little peeved that she couldn't enjoy the emptiness of the house longer.

She closed the book she was reading in a huff, already thinking of ways to preoccupy her mind once more. _Maybe I should brew, or crochet._

Hermione hummed to herself, slipping her feet into her fuzzy slippers, before she made her way down the short hallway. It wasn't often that the trio had a day off from training for the war and with the way everyone's been walking on eggshells lately Hermione thought it was long overdue. _If a see another target dummy I may scream._

"Severus…" Professor Lupin's surprised voice stopped Hermione in her tracks. Professor Snape wasn't supposed to be back so soon. The old potions master had a strict rule on coming back just a few weeks before the start of term and even then, he kept to his rooms. _Why was he here?_

There had been arguments, whispers, and barely understandable rants from a drunken Sirius about what's to come. Another chess piece to the war, one to change the tides Remus lamented. Hermione wracked her brain trying to think of an instrument that could be so powerful. _Slytherin heirloom or the lost Knight of Merlin perhaps?_ No one confirmed her suspicions, but she heard the unspeakable, everything was about to change.

Hermione bit her lip wondering if she should walk past the men _or _stay and listen. _Curiosity wins again, _casting a muffling charm on her feet Hermione crept down the dark hallway already blaming Harry and his influence over her.

"This is?" Professor Lupin's voice was much closer and clearer than before. If she shifted just a bit, she could make out his tall form.

"Credence Prince." Professor Snape response was curt. _But then again, his responses were always curt._

Hermione stopped with her back pressed against the wall silently screaming at herself for not casting a full body muffle charm. _Smartest witch of my age ha!_

"Prince?" The werewolf cut his eyes at the stoic potions professor before turning his attention to the young man that stood as tall as his companion.

All Hermione could see was black and with a roll of her eyes she wondered if Professor Snape owned anything with color, _probably not._

Severus said nothing more letting the silence fill the void of needless chatter. Remus gave a small sigh of exasperation, lifting his hand for the man to shake.

"We'll then Master Prince, welcome, we've heard so much about you." _We have?_ Hermione creeped to the side to get a better look but all she could see was more black clothing and a bowl haircut. Hermione was quite positive she hasn't heard a word about this Credence Prince.

The prince name was not a popular one as it was in fact a dead one. A name that once stood among the elite but declined rapidly around the time Tom Riddle appeared. There wasn't anything interesting or worthwhile about the Prince History and yet it was connected to Severus T. Snape. _Who was Credence? A cousin, a nephew perhaps? _Hermione would had to do some light reading it would seem.

A pale hand hesitantly snaked out from the dark pools of fabric giving the older man a firm handshake before quickly letting go to stand squarely against the potions professor's side. _How odd._

"Miss Granger would you like to come out and introduce yourself or continue to spy?" The potions master didn't turn his head to address her and for that she was thankful as her cheeks were as red as apples.

"Hello Professors." Hermione cleared her throat primly as she stepped from her hiding spot. Boldly filling the gap of the small circle in the foyer with her chin jutted out.

"Hermione…" Remus began unsure of how to continue. "This, this here is Credence. He's our new...house guest for the time being." _Code word for he'll be living here for the foreseeable future. _Number 12 Grimmauld Place did not know the meaning of guests.

Hermione looked into the eyes of her old Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor trying to gauge his reaction, but the man was steadfast in not letting her in on anything, at least in front of Professor Snape.

The first thing Hermione noticed was his cheekbones they were so, for the lack of better word, prominent. _They could cut glass. _She looked between the two men acknowledging their differences and similarities. _They have the same nose that's for sure._

"I'm Hermione Granger." She thrusted her hand out into the air waiting for him to shake it.

Professor Snape nudge the boy who fidgeted before jerkily grasping her hand with his own and not for the first time did Hermione marvel at just how pale he was. _Merlin he's paler than Ron! Maybe even Malfoy!_

"Credence." Long eyelashes fluttered to kiss his eyelids as he looked at her briefly.

"Prince, Credence Prince." Hermione involuntarily shivered as Credence's dark onyx eyes glanced at her before looking down at the ground again.

"Nice to…" Hermione cleared her throat choosing to ignore how incredibly high it was. "Nice to meet you."

She gave him a sheepish smile as she dropped his hand a little disappointed by the sudden lack of warmth. _His hands were nice. _That was her new thing now watching men's hands work.

Hermione could barely count on her hands _and _toes of how many times she's just watched Harry write, or the way Ron picks up a chess piece, or Professor Snape brew or how Professor Lupin caste or -

"You as well." His soft voice flittered over her, bringing her back to the present. _Huh. _Hermione tilted her head to the side in disappointment. _I would've thought he'd sound like Professor Snape. _It was not a secret that while the potions master's demeanor was not, his voice, was in fact very lovely.

"Lovely." Professor Snape's dry tone cut through Hermione's thoughts like a knife. A blush flittered to the top of her cheeks, embarrassed that she zoned out the way she did. She thought to herself as she tucked a wayward curl behind her ear, unconsciously ducking her head and shuffling her feet.

"If the pleasantries are finished." The potions master gave them, Professor Lupin and Hermione both a hard look. "We must retire it's been a long day." The Professor motioned down to the small pile of luggage at the door.

"Of course." Remus sprang into action, enchanting the luggage's to follow him, and made his way up the stairs. "I'll show you to your new rooms."

One by one they went up disappearing from Hermione's view. First Remus, then Professor Snape, and then finally Credence. Hermione stayed in her spot stuck in a small daze, her heart thumping loudly in her chest. For some reason she wanted him to stay a bit more, he was interesting, and she hasn't seen interesting in an awfully long time.

"if you need help adjusting or, or anything. I'm...here, to help that is." _What? _The words tumbled past her lips like hot lava. Hermione wanted to kick herself.

Credence stopped on the middle of the stairs. Hermione could see his pale hand, tucked away underneath the dark fabric clench, and unclench.

"Y-you don't have to if you don't want, just thought it would be...nice." _Hermione Jane Granger stop talking this instant!_

"No." Credence replied softly. He turned his head so that it was facing her direction, but he didn't turn fully.

"Oh, okay I was just-" Hermione deflated.

"- I-I meant, no I would l-like to…" Credence brows furrowed as if he was thinking of what to say next.

"Credence." Professor Snape barked from the top of the stairs. Both Credence and Hermione glanced up at the shadowy figure from up above almost forgetting there were other people there.

"Whenever you're free to…" Another clench of his jaw had him turning back to Hermione.

"It's set then." Hermione gave him a closed smile. "You should probably-" she said as she pointed up the stairs.

"And I should-" Cheeks still pink, her words jumbled together as she pointed behind her to the living room.

"Yes." Credence watched her walk away, giving her a cursory glance.

"Credence." Professor Snape's voice was softer than before leaving nothing but a small dose of understanding.

Credence looked up at him and again at Hermione's distant form with his head tilted in confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

There was yelling and glass breaking, so much so that it blew past the silencing charm that encased the kitchen and traveled up to the stairs where Harry ran down first with Ron and Hermione nipping at his heels. They stopped, with their wands raised, at the bottom of the stairs where Credence and Ginny stood looking at the door with a terrified look plastered on their face.

"What is it Gin?" Ron gently nudged the younger ginger with his shoulder. "Haven't seen you this scared in a while."

He was right. Hermione dragged her eyes over to Ginny who was clutching the banister for dear life. She hasn't looked so ashen since her run in with the book. Oh dear.

"The Lestranges." Ginny's face was pinched, her green eyes wide with fear. "I have to go warn the others." The trio watched as the young girl ran up the stairs with her hair whipping wildly behind her.

"'Bloody mental she is." Ron grumbled.

"Absolutely bloody not!" Sirius spat. "Grimmauld is in my name and I make the decisions!"

"If we don't leave Grimmauld today the Lestranges will attack and where would we be? In front of the Dark Lord in seconds!" Professor Snape's voice vibrated throughout the small foyer.

"Lestrange?" Harry whispered in confusion. "Why would the Lestranges want to come here?"

"Family Reunion?" Ron whispered back.

"Whatever," Hermione slapped Ron on the back of the head for his stupidity. "The reason it must be serious if we're leaving Grimmauld." Hermione worried her bottom lip between her teeth. The one meeting they decide to skip, and it was a big one.

Everyone on the stairs jumped when the kitchen door swung open. Mrs. Weasley stopped and stared at the quartet in mild annoyance as she wiped her hands on her apron.

"Sorry Credence didn't know you were out here." Mrs. Weasley laid a loving hand on his cheek to which he leaned into.

"As for you three, I know you heard go, go pack your things, we need to move." Molly cut her eyes at the trio, her voice desperate, and her lips pinched as she hurried up the stairs with Ron right behind her and Harry running into the kitchen.

"Leave nothing. Everything must go." The door barely had time to close when Professor Snape flew out the kitchen. His black robes swirling behind him as he stopped to look at Credence in barely veiled emotion. Dark onyx eyes glared at her before turning his attention to the boy one more time.

"See to his safety, Miss Granger." Snape commanded.

"I-uh-I will?" The words tripped off her tongue as she processed his demand. Saying nothing more Snape turned on his heels and went into the potions room.

"Come Credence." Hermione laid a hesitant hand on his shoulder to which he tensed at. "You can help me...pack."

Credence stood to his full height with his head hanging low on his shoulders. Hermione smiled sadly, wishing she could see his eyes, but he never looked at anyone except Professor Snape. They were almost to the middle of the stairs when Sirius charged out the kitchen with his wild hair shaking behind him.

"That bloody snake!" Sirius spat as he stormed out of the kitchen stopping abruptly in front of an apologetic looking Credence who was shaking like a leaf. The look on his face was murderous.

"Bloody hell." Sirius growled before stalking up the stairs.

"Ignore him children he's just a bit dramatic." Remus gave them a tight smile as he walked by the two young adults. "Please hurry we leave in ten minutes."

Hermione sighed. The rivalry between the three men wasn't anything new. She just thought Sirius would be adult enough to put the childish antics behind them, I guess not...

* * *

They had the library packed in four minutes.

Hermione was impressed by his magical abilities. Sure, his movements were a little...off, but once he became confident he had the fluidity of Professor Snape. It was a little magnificent.

"We should charm the suitcase, so nothing moves out of place." He stood tall, no slouching shoulders or downward eyes, as he scanned the room. His wand hung loosely between his fingers unconsciously twirling the dark wood while deep in thought.

"Hermione?" Credence's baritone washed over her. Where was he hiding that voice? Hermione blinked, surprised she drifted so far so quickly, and looked into Credence's concerned eyes with a nervous smile on her lips.

"I'm fine. We should get-"

"- Sirius Orion Black! Bring me my son!" Bellatrix's manic voice rang through the small flat like a church bell on Sunday morning.

There was no noise, no movement, nothing as Credence and Hermione stared each other in rising terror at the deafening pops of apparition that sounded from outside the house.

"Come out cousin!"

Hermione slowly made her way towards the window with her wand coiled tightly in her hand. She shakily pulled back a moth eaten draped and stared down at the pacing form of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"My son! I want my son!" She screeched. Oh god. Hermione stepping away from the window like it was on fire. The blood in her veins seemed to freeze over as she processed Bellatrix words.

"Credence?" Son? Hermione looked up to the still frame of Credence with barely contained horror on her face.

"Don't think different of me, please." Credence hung is head low, his shoulders hunched to his ears. "I'm not, I'm not like her, like them."

"I-I-" The words we're stuck in her throat. Was he a spy? Would he turn her in?! to Voldemort? Or was he an impostor? Every horrible idea of who he was and what he wanted popped into her head. Did Professor Snape lead them astray?

"I won't hurt you." Tears were beginning to leak from the sides of his eyes. "I-I promise! I'm not like them." Credence was teetering on the edge.

Besides the fact that he arrived with Professor Snape Hermione knew next to nothing about Credence. The only thing she was told was that he needed to be treated with the utmost care.

_"He's…. troubled. Had a tough life the poor thing." Mrs. Weasley flew around the kitchen as she started making dinner. "It's up to us to make sure he...well you know."_

_"I'm afraid I don't." Hermione spoke from the table._

_It was a quiet night of Harry sneaking around with Ginny and Ron playing Wizarding Chess with Remus that had Hermione helping the Weasley matriarch in the kitchen. It was something she missed doing with her own mother._

_"Like Harry, Credence has survived...trauma... from his relatives." She dabbed her eyes with a corner piece of her apron charming the dough to roll itself._

_"Practically tortured." She sniffed once more before she washed her hands to cut the carrots. "It's up to us to make sure he gets situated alright…. wouldn't want any accidents."_

_The last couple of words were mumbled under her breath but Hermione heard it as clear as day. She could see that Credence needed...extra attention. He was always frightened, always on edge, always looking behind him. Almost like Harry_ _during first year._

_"Is there anything I can do?" Hermione wanted to help. She found that her and Credence had similar tastes in books and potions and she wanted to talk shop with him since everyone else hated doing those things, especially during the summer hols._

_Mrs. Weasley stopped and looked at Hermione with misty eyes and a watery smile on her face as she sat across from her at the enlarged table._

_"Oh, you sweet girl." Mrs. Weasley laid a warm hand on top of Hermione's. "Be his friend. He needs one now more than ever I'm afraid."_

Looking at the shaking boy now she wondered if it was him that really needed to be protected or her. Hermione wasn't sure, but she kept her wand on him regardless.

"Credence!"

Pairs of shoes pounded up the stairs in recorded time. Professor Snape barged into the room with his robes billowing behind him with a look Hermione has never seen cross his face before, panic.

"Follow me, we do not have time to waste." Snape flicked his wand at the suitcase, shrinking it down in size and placed it into his pocket. He stepped towards Credence and gently placed a hand on his arm, but Credence didn't bulge.

"H-Hermione." He said softly.

Slowly, oh so very slowly did Professor Snape drag his eyes over to Hermione's heaving form making her unconsciously step away from the twin pairs of eyes stared at her trying to figure out what to do with her exactly.

"Ms. Granger…." Professor Snape tried to get Credence to move but Credence was steadfast, he was not going anywhere without Hermione.

"This…is a matter of life and death and you must heed my words as best as you can." He looked at her and then at Credence and then back at her with thinly veiled annoyance, real meaning was there tucked away under his careful words. Shut up and listen.

"Prof-" Hermione started.

"-Do you understand?" Professor Snape cut his eyes at the insolent girl.

"Yes Sir."

"Good." 'Professor Snape paused letting the wailing threats of Bellatrix ring throughout the room. He motioned for the two teens to follow him out and they did.

"There is another safe house. If something should happen to me, you get Credence and yourself there-" Professor's Snape's long legs had him down the winding stairs in record time. Hermione had to catch her breath before she fell over. I should think about exercising.

"-But Sir- " She gasped.

"- Do. You. Understand." He growled, he honest to goodness growled. Hermione zipped her lips and nodded her head yes.

"Good." Snape turned around and walked briskly to the living room not caring to look back to see if the teens were following or not, he knew they were. "All your questions will be answered if we survive this…. manhunt."

The living room was barren, no personal items, no furniture, and no people. The Professor reaches into his pocket and produced a small amount of Floo Powder holding it out, so each teen could get some.

"Let us go. The others took the portkey already, we have to go by Floo." He ushered Credence in first laying a sallow hand on Credence's black clothed shoulder, a look of fear, understanding and undiluted emotion passed between the two that had Hermione looking away.

"Professor…." Hermione pointed to the window at the darken sky. It was quiet, too quiet. No sounds of apparitions, no Bellatrix yelling. Where did they go?

The Professor must've sensed the same thing as he ushered Hermione into the fireplace with Credence. He circled the room slowly, flourishing his wand with speed encasing the two teens in a protege charm.

"Bombarda Maxima!"

Hermione screamed at the explosion while Credence stumbled out of the fireplace and unto his knees. The sounds were muffled behind the shield. The outside distorted in smoke. A shiver ran down both their spines as an added disillusionment charm worked its way around them.

The smoke cleared to reveal a deranged Bellatrix and a stoic Narcissa Malfoy posing beside her sides looking like villainous royalty. Behind her was an auburn-haired woman dressed in a dark green robe looking wildly at her surroundings.

"Where is he Severus!?" The woman's matted hair flickered around her like Medusa's serpents. "Where's my darling boy?"

Hermione could see the ends curling around in the air waiting for something to move so it could strike and alert it's mistress. I can't believe she had a child.

Bellatrix stepped forward making Credence cower away in fear. Without thinking Hermione stepped out of the fireplace and placed a hand on Credence's shoulder.

"He's gone I'm afraid. This...dwelling...was empty upon my arrival." The lie oozed off Professor Snape's tongue easily as he looked over at Narcissa and then the woman in the back.

"You had one job! One!" In a fit of rage Bellatrix blew a hole in the wall. Shrieking about how it's his fault her baby boy was gone.

Credence began to rock back and forth even putting his hands up to ears to try to drown them out. Hermione was staring wide eyed at Professor Snape praying for him to hurry this interaction along. Credence was losing his shit.

"Calm down Bella." Narcissa's sounded from behind her, cautiously laying a hand on her sister's shoulder. "We'll find him, won't we Severus?"

Severus said nothing, neither confirming or denying her statement. Narcissa's mouth was screwed in a frown as she stared at the potions master.

"Magic, magic, magic." The lady in the back giggled as she took tiny steps forward with a look of wonderment on her face.

"Don't wander off dear." Narcissa reprimanded. It was just when she was about to turn to attend to the woman did she see it, the slight shake of magic behind Severus. Cool blue eyes slowly looked at the towering man in Alarm, the boy was supposed to be long gone by now.

"I will continue to search for the boy, I'll alert Rodolphus of any news." Severus's onyx eyes never left Narcissa's terrified blues. Deep in the depths of those onyx eyes he was pleading for her to get her sister and leave before they were discovered.

It was subtle, but Hermione could feel it. The slight shake of the foundation, the humming between the walls accidental magic. She crouched down to Credence's level and wrapped an arm around him. Poor Credence. Muscle memory it was, first year with Harry ended up much like this.

"Breathe, just breathe. They're almost gone." Hermione rocked with the distraught boy, whispering words of encouragement

"I-I can't. I can't hold it." Credence cried.

"I'll murder all of them! Every last one until I get my hands on him." Bellatrix snarled.

"I can't let her." Credence grunted as he hunched over in pain. "I can't let her hurt anyone else."

"He's doing it he's doing it, my baby." The woman with the stringy auburn hair squealed pointing behind Snape in delight.

"Credence?" Hermione backed away slowly from the sight of Credence twisting into himself. His head turning side to side like a botched exorcism.

The shaking got worse. Hermione could hear the clattering of loose items from upstairs hitting the floor, even the window seemed to vibrate.

"Get back." Credence turned to look at Hermione with pure white eyes.

Just as Bellatrix finite the protective shield Credence exploded into a mass of smoke. Twisting violently in the air crackling with red burst of magic, ripping the roof clean apart as he jutted into the sky.

"Stupefy!"

It all happened at the same time. Hermione backed into the unlit fireplace in terror wand hanging loosely between her fingertips as Snape disarmed the black-haired woman. Another wave of his wand had the other woman out of her deranged stupor and into sanity.

"Severus." Her voice was like spring. Calm and dewy and fresh with unshakable emotion. "It's been hard Severus."

"I know, I know but you must listen. You must give me the information before Bella wakes up." The hand Severus laid upon her cheek was tender. As if he couldn't believe she was standing there.

"Credence…" She stared up at the swirling mass in the sky. Stretching, expanding, and folding into itself. It was memorizing and terrifying all at the same time.

"Credence will be fine, I promise." He turned her chin to make her look at him. "Tell me of Riddle."

"Horcrux." Her voice wasn't unlike Luna's. It seemed very childlike and unaware but underneath the surface she knew, she knew it all.

"How many?" Severus swore, afraid of her answer.

"Credence!" She called up to the sky. "It's me, it's mommy!"

"How many! Kendra how many!?" Severus grabbed her shoulders fearing the little seconds of lucidity she had left. "Please…"

"The girl…" The woman known as Kendra looked away from sky and over at the trembling girl pointing a skinny finger in her direction. "That's her…"

"Severus!" Narcissa produced her wand and pointed it up at the sky from the fast approaching Obscurial.

"Miss Granger…" he forgot. Severus whipped around producing his own wand with ease.

"Miss Granger! Miss Granger we're running out of time!" The look in Severus eyes was one of urgency. His tone was practically pleading for her to cross the room and be into safety. "We need to side-along-"

"I-I can't!" Hermione's legs were like lead as she stared up at the black mass hurling back to the house. She tried to shrink into herself, make herself smaller so thing didn't rip her to shreds.

"I got Miss Granger, get Kendra out of here!" Narcissa confidently pointed her wand at Hermione, her mouth muttering Latin a mile a minute.

But It was too late.

The Obscurial slammed back into the house with a force that blew the wall to pieces showering the place with dust and debris. The sound it made was bloodcurdling it was unlike anything she's ever heard before.

"Miss Granger! Miss Granger!" Narcissa called through the smoke. "Follow my voice!"

The Obscurial hit again, making the foundation rock and creak in distress, a cloud of dust and debris rained over Hermione's head making her rethink her decision of hiding in the fireplace.

"How can I trust you!?" Hermione's voice was small and muffled as she kept a hand over her mouth to keep the smoke at bay.

"I am part of the Order Miss Granger! Just like Severus I swear it! Please follow my voice so I can get you to safety." Narcissa pleaded. Hermione did not believe her; her husband was a known Death Eater and her son a pompous git for Merlin sake! there's no way Narcissa Malfoy was a blood traitor turned spy.

"Leave...her…Alone." The voice sounded everything and nothing like Credence, it made Hermione's skin crawl. Against her better judgment Hermione began to crawl in the direction of Narcissa's voice. Whimpering when her hand crunched on a piece of glass.

"Her...mi...one."

"Severus!?" Narcissa tried to reach out for him, for anyone, but all she felt was air. "Severus calm him!"

"Credence." Severus's Baritone was clear through the chaos. "Credence you can control this!"

"I can't."

"Where are you Miss Granger?" Narcissa was closer than before.

"I'm here, I-I'm here!" Hermione clumsily stumbled to her feet. Her hands reached out colliding with fabric and then an arm. "I got you, I got you."

"You're so beautiful." That's not Narcissa. Hermione pushed the hands away from her, but they held onto her right. "You'll change it, you will."

"Please let go." Hermione pleaded.

"Kendra! Kendra!" Severus yelled.

"Miss Granger!" Narcissa's voice was near and Hermione tried to go towards her she really did.

"Protect him, protect my son." The woman pleaded. She even hugged Hermione.

"Professor!"

"Miss Granger!"

"Severus!"

"Bella…"

It got quiet. The only noise was from the Obscurial above them. Hermione didn't move, didn't even breathe, Bellatrix was awake.

"Seven." Kendra whispered into her ear before pushing her backwards. Seven? Seven what?

"Liquet." The smoke swirled and cleared in the direction of Bellatrix and her wand.

"I don't think we've properly met." The smile that crossed her face was black and wicked, the giggle that escaped her mouth was equally as disturbing. "Avada-"

"No!" The face that came forth from the smoke was demented looking. The Obscurial slammed back into the house, the black smoke spreading everywhere before it collected itself, and rushed straight into Bellatrix's body throwing her into the barely standing door.

"Miss Granger!" Severus warned.

"Merlin…" The last thing Hermione saw was inky black tendrils coming for her swooping down from the sky and wrapping itself around her body, whisking her away through the night sky.

"Credence!" Kendra screamed throughout the night.

Dark green light spilled from her wand as she thrust it up towards the heavens. The sky over the destroyed manor of Number 12 Grimmauld Place turned black as the spell twisted and turned the clouds into an image of a skull with a snake sliding through its mouth.

The Dark Mark.


	3. Chapter 3

_Summer of 1985 _

Severus found the boy on accident.

It was after another Death Eater meeting, revel, Bella had gone to entertain the Dark Lord and Rodolphus with the prisoners in the dungeons. He was doing what he did best, snooping, disconnecting from his brothers to see what he could find for his other..._master. _

Lestrange Manor wasn't exactly warm and welcoming, it was dark and sad and full of monsters that went bump in the night. Monsters that Severus wanted to help get rid of ever since..._her. _

_"Food come here." _

Severus stilled. He was walking quietly on the third floor that was forbidden to everyone that wasn't family. Severus thought it good luck that old Lestrange claimed him as a son when his mother died. If it wasn't for his position in the war Severus would've blasted his head off.

"_Food come here!" _A child. _Now that's odd. _Bellatrix was every sense of the word barren, so the question stands, who child was this? _And how do I get it out of here. _Severus knew if he didn't do something soon that child would be as good as dead in the Lestrange's care.

Severus crept towards the door, pushing it in slightly to see a young boy, no older than five, staring up at an overly polished desk at a tray of cookies tittering dangerously on the edge.

"Food!" The boy whined stamping his little foot in frustration. He even went as far as kicking the leg of the desk and turning around to sulk.

The boy was...amusing. He was a pale wisp of a boy with thin cheeks. long disheveled black hair and dirty clothes. The sight of the boy's torn clothes made Severus want to go down and hurt the Lestranges, no child should be so ill kempt especially that of pureblood lineage.

After a moment, the porcelain dish began to rattle making Severus quirk a thin eyebrow at the small display of magic. He could sense it, the unsteady pulse of accidental magic in response to not getting the cookie.

"Ahem."

The hovering plate fell to the desk with a heavy _clunk. _The young boy turned around with fear in his eyes. His head young low on his shoulders in shame. He wasn't supposed to be there, and he knew it.

"What's your name young sir?" Severus regarded him with soft eyes 'for the young child reminded him of himself when he used to live with his own parents. _Young, starving and neglected. _

"C-Credence." The boy, Credence, didn't bother to look up as he wrung his small hands together expecting his punishment.

"Are you supposed to be here Credence?" Severus didn't move from his spot, but his eyes gave a subtle sweep of the large study. _He must've just left. _

"N-no sir." Credence stuttered.

_Interesting. _It didn't take long for Severus to see that the young boy was not trained for pureblood society. The lack of manners and the ill-fitting clothes was a result of that. They were hiding the boy but why?

"Where's your mother?" _Who is your mother?_

The question was met with wide eyes and silence. Severus could see Credence try to come up with an answer, try to save himself from getting in trouble.

It was subtle, just a small brush of his mind and Severus could find all the answers. Only he wasn't met with memories but with the subtle twinge of darkness that he's seen before. _What are they doing to you? _

_"Severus?" _

The harsh whisper sounded from down the hall, he's been gone too long, and somebody had noticed. He had to act quick both to save this child and his own hide. Thinking fast he kneeled in front of the shaking boy.

"I am a friend Credence." He took out his wand and tried to ignore the startled jump the boy made.

"If ever you need my assistance call my house elf, Mipsy."

At her name, the young elf appeared with a small crack and a squeal of the words _a baby _and immediately attacked the boy with coo's and cheek pinches.

"Mipsy?" Credence asked between squished cheeks.

"_Mipsy_." Severus warned, and the house elf stopped to glare at her master. "Will feed you."

"Really?" Credence eyes twinkled at the prospect of food.

_"Severus." _The door opened, and Lucius Malfoy pokes his very pale and very blonde head through the small crack.

_"Honestly, Severus." _He hissed. Lucius lack of subtlety was astounding. How he even managed to survive this long under the Dark Lord's nose was astounding.

_"_Really." Severus ignored the grown man and instead focused his attention on the happy boy before him. "All you have to do is say her name and she'll appear."

Mipsy curtsied at the young lad with a mile-long list of promises rushing past her lips. It was a risky move but seeing the young boy beg for food was heart wrenching. How many nights did he go to sleep starving because there was nothing to eat or because his father didn't remember to feed him. _How many nights? _

"Now run along, you don't want those awful cookies anyway, they'll rot your teeth." Severus found it best not to mention that he had those cookies poisoned for father Lestrange. It was a sure way of offing the Dark Lord's number one servant without tracing it back to himself or the order.

"Thank you, sir." Credence gave him a watery smile before rushing out of the room and down the dimly lit hall.

Severus was quick with his wand slashing smoothly through the air. The memory charm was slight, it didn't harm or detour the boy, but it made sure the boy wouldn't remember him or Lucius without being in front of them.

"Did you find everything you need?" Lucius was never one to miss an opportunity to sass and a lift of Severus's eyebrow was a reaction to it.

"And more."

Severus had gathered enough intel for the Order and for his next solo mission, get Credence out of the Lestrange's Care.

* * *

_"The death of Bellatrix Lestrange is indeed a tragedy, but we are confident that it was not a witch or wizard but a wild creature attack, zoologists will be investigating- "_

The radio shut off with a small _click. _

The rushing in her ears, the brightness of the fire, and the smell of smoke had Hermione thrashing awake coughing to expel the heaviness in her lungs as she tried to fight to survive.

"Merlin- "She gasped. Her arms swung violently meeting nothing but air.

"It's...okay. We're not at Grimmauld anymore."

Hermione almost gave herself whiplash as she turned to look at Credence. He was brooding. Sitting on the little reading nook, sullenly looking down and out of the rain stained window towards the grounds.

"Where are we?" The question ended with a smack of her lips. _Merlin I'm thirsty. _As if someone read her mind a small glass of water appeared on the table clumsily rocking side to side before settling.

Hermione looked at it warily before turning her gaze towards the room.

The small dark burgundy room seemed unused, ancient even. If she squinted she could see a thick layer of dust coating all the plush Victorian looking furniture and a spider spinning a web across the mirror. The floating candelabras reminded her of a scene from a Muggle book, _Phantom, _at this point she wouldn't have been surprised to see him behind the mirror.

"My father's home." Credence waved her hand to the small glass showing it safe to drink. "...Prince Tower." His eyes betrayed the stoic expression on his face.

"It's fine, Mipsy, our house elf brought it." He looked away from her to look back out the window, not caring if she'd drink it or not.

Against her better judgement Hermione lifted the sweating glass to her chapped lips and sipped greedily, the water practically dripping from the sides of her mouth. When she was finished she placed the cup on the table and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"So, you're..." She walked on unsteady feet over to the window seat sitting cautiously across from the boy she knew nothing about.

"Yes." Credence answered softly.

"How?" Subtly was not Hermione's forte when she wanted to know something, and she desperately wanted to know more about Credence.

Credence startled. His eyes betrayed the monotone that bled through his voice and Hermione noticed it was such a Severus Snape thing to do.

"I grew up in the Lestrange home. T-that's cause for anyone to…"

Hermione cleared her throat delicately and set her gaze upon the room once more. In the corner was a door she didn't notice before, it was ordinary, but it shimmered lightly. _Notice-me-not charm? Or was it something much more sinister? _She jumped up to go inspect it, wand at the ready, to figure out a way to open their only way out.

"We can't leave." Credence was watching her movements with interest. "Father charmed the library in case...in case one of v-vol-, one of the death eaters tried to enter without his permission."

In the distance was a howl so unique, so familiar, that it made Hermione's heart leap in her throat. If she crossed a werewolf it'd be too soon. The encounter with Professor Lupin gave her nightmares for weeks.

"Don't be alarmed, it's just the pack." Credence rushed noticing how Hermione pressed her back against the door.

"They're harmless." To prove his point, he waved her over with strong hand and pointed out the window. Hermione crossed the room slowly and peered over Credence's bony shoulder.

"The pack?" Hermione's eyebrows went sky high. About four full grown werewolves ran free on the grounds with their pups running behind them, trying to catch it up. It was sort of cute _from a distance. _

"The manor grounds are currently a safe haven for those that are currently hiding from Voldemort or worse Greyback." Credence pointed a skinny finger against the window and Hermione walked over to glance over his shoulder.

"They've had their wolfsbane." He promised. Who knew Severus Snape, bat of the dungeons, had a heart. They stayed like that for a few minutes, watching the small family run around and play with each other in silence, it was pleasant.

"I never meant to hurt you." Credence didn't bother to look at her, he kept his head down and straight, but she knew he was talking to her.

"I know." She laid a confident hand on his shoulder, letting him know she wasn't afraid of him, before she went back to one of the walls teeming with books.

Hermione put her curly hair into a bun and set to work, _there must be a way out of here._


End file.
